Through The Murky Waters: Athena Always Has a Plan
by keenbeanz
Summary: She wouldn't deny that he was handsome, no one could deny that fact with his dark green eyes and pitch black hair, he was like his father except there was a strange youthfulness to him and a sadness in his eyes that made him seem so... heroic. Percy/Athena Dark! ONESHOT


**Okay Guys so I have a few of these one shots to go. If you want to see which ones I am writing please check out my Profile page as that has them and what their names may be.**

**So I hope you enjoy I have wanted to write this pairing for a while now and now that I have I feel really good.**

**Okay I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

She watched him carefully, her grey eyes on his young form.

She wouldn't deny that he was handsome, no one could deny that fact with his dark green eyes and pitch black hair, he was like his father except there was a strange youthfulness to him and a sadness in his eyes that made him seem so... heroic.

Slowly she walked past her daughter, her hair tied up in a ponytail as she looked down on the papers she was working on, Athena wanted to see her and hold her baby daughter, but then she saw him his hands wound around her neck from behind as he rested his head on hers.

The goddess stopped herself hiding behind a pillar, watching, observing their every move.

She saw how their hands wrapped around each others; she couldn't help but feel a slight twinkle of jealousy at the girl, at her daughter.

The goddess top lip curled into a snarl as she watched them talk, hug and kiss.

Envy burnt holes in her body as she stood behind the pillar, and yet she couldn't turn away, why couldn't she turn away?

Why was she feeling like this?

'_Because you love him.'_

She forces her eyes shut and looks away from the pair, refusing to look, refusing to torture herself, she continued away down to her temple, a plan forming in her mind.

She always had a plan.

She walked straight into the temple ignoring the other parts she headed for her desk, pulling out a piece of paper she began working on her plan.

She sat her head bent over the desk a pen in her hands as she scribbled out every plan and every scenario.

She encountered problem after problem, most of them involving her daughter or Poseidon, both of which had very bad endings.

Then she found it, the perfect plan.

She looked down evilly at the piece of paper a sly smile on her delicate lips.

She lifted herself away from her chair and walked down to the mortal world, a smile still played on her lips, this was phase one.

She walked down to the coffee shop; she knew her daughter would be there, she always knew where she was and _who she was with._

But this time she knew she was alone, the boy was at camp sound asleep in bed.

_She always knew where he was too._

She sees her in the corner of the room; she is not hard to see.

Her head like her mother's not long ago was bent over a piece of paper, her pencil working furiously as she sketched the designs as she tried to work them into favourable devices of art.

She slips into the chair in front of her daughter watching her, observing her.

It isn't long until her daughter looks up; she smiles innocently at her mother.

Athena's mind burns with anger.

'_Why is she smiling so innocently, when really she is not so innocent?'_

But she places a well rounded smile on her face; it isn't wise to glare at your daughter after all.

Annabeth places the pencil away, her eyes twinkle as she looks at her mother, Athena can see the love in her eyes and it almost makes her feel guilty.

She knows how to rid her daughter from his life; she knows how to do it without hurting her.

"There is an internship in Greece for a remodelling job on the Parthenon." She says that's all she needs to say to see her daughter shake with excitement.

"When do I leave?" she says, her mouth trembles in anticipation, and Athena can't help but smile.

"Tonight." She sees the slight flicker of doubt in her daughters mind and she almost frowns.

They sit in silence for a few moments until she looks back up at her mother with a wide smile, a smile that is so infectious it makes the goddess smile.

"Okay." She says getting up off her seat and leaving to pack her bag.

Athena relaxes in her seat and smiles. Athena always has a plan.

It doesn't take long for her daughter to pack; her eagerness takes over as she plans her future.

She meets her mother at the airport her eyes wide as she looks around.

"Mother?" she asks looking at her mother. "I know you don't like Percy"

Athena can't help but smile at this, her eyes hiding a secret her daughter will never know.

"But can you please hand this to him." she shoves her hand into her pocket and hands her mother a small parchment of paper, before shouldering her bag and walking along the terminal.

Athena watches her daughter board the plane, as her mind itches to read the letter; she yearns to know what is inside the letter.

Carefully she opens it, her hands tremble with nerves as she reads her daughters letter.

_Dear Percy,_

_I have been offered an internship in Greece, I am sorry but the offer was too good to refuse. I promise you I will return and then we can pick up from where we left off._

_I love you and always will._

_Annabeth._

Athena feels the guilt course through her veins, but it is too late to undo what she has done, she can't turn back now.

An idea comes to mind as she picks up a new piece of paper her pen in hand as she scribbles down words a smile on her face.

This could work.

She slips into his cabin that night leaving the letter on a desk; she can easily tell the desk has never been used due to the large amount of dust on the top of the table.

She knows she should leave straight away but she can't, she sees his sleeping form and she can't help but stare.

Soon he will be hers.

She lies next to his form, pulling a strand of hair out of his face, a smile graces his lips and she can't help but smile back.

It goes like this for months; she visits him as he sleeps.

Until she grows tired of his sleeping form, so she wakes him and they talk.

But she can see it the sadness in his eyes.

She can't help but feel guilty as the real letter she wrote sits at home on her desk.

She reminds herself to throw it out every time she sees the sadness.

But she can't, because she is addicted to his pain.

She loves his pain.

And if she did he might just realise what she has done.

And what she is doing.

One night she realises she has to act fast, she skips past their usual talks and kisses him.

Her stomach doing somersaults when she feels him kiss back.

They make love that night.

She is overjoyed until she hears it.

"Annabeth." He grunts.

Her plans fail as he says her name again and again.

But she keeps coming back as if she is begging him to say her name.

And she hopes that one night he will.

But each night he says _her _name.

That is when she realises that her plan has failed.

But that is okay because Athena always has a plan.

**So this one kind of sucked and such.**

**Okay Like I said I am a little over run with these requests so it may be a while and I am trying as fast as I can to get these out.**

**Okay so review if you want me to do a pairing for you in this series. **

**But they will be dark and angsty and they have to involve Percy/God/Goddess pairing they can be major or minor gods.**

**So please review.**


End file.
